


Nine Stars

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Insanity, Kissing, talking to bulkheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: A new crew begins a new era aboard the StarshipFujiwara.





	Nine Stars

**Author's Note:**

> for blind go, round 012!

✫

_Stardate 97847785.4  
Personal Log: Communications Officer Ichikawa Harumi_

Today was a difficult, emotional day. Touya-Meijin has been the Captain of the Starship _Fujiwara_ for over a decade now. I know he isn't leaving Starfleet, but this ship just won't be the same without him. Thank the stars that Touya-kun is still with us. Without him, it would be too difficult to continue. I know that change is the nature of the job, but nothing _has_ changed for so long. 

Well, I just need to focus on my duty. According to Starfleet, this new crop of officers joining the crew, well, _taking over_ , really, is the best of the best, as befitting the Starship _Fujiwara_. We'll see. 

Touya-kun as First Officer, of course, is a given. I'm not really sure about Ogata-san as Captain, but with Admiral Kuwabara on board to oversee the transition, everything should be fine.

The real question, I suppose, is our new Chief Conn Officer. Shindou-san apparently comes highly recommended, and I know that Touya-kun knows him, but he hasn't been with Starfleet very long. We'll have to see.

I can't help but really wonder, though, if it was truly wise to have _so_ many new people all at once. May the stars protect us.

✫

_Stardate 97847800.2  
Personal Log: Communications Officer Ichikawa Harumi_

Well, I have to admit... things could be _worse_. Objectively speaking, Shindou-kun will never, ever be the officer that Touya-kun is, but he _is_ quite good. His handling of the conn during the meteor storm was nothing short of brilliant, even I can admit. He's still far too lax and lazy as an officer. How many times have I called him to alert him to his shift starting this week?! That's just inexcusable behavior for an officer of his rank! Captain Ogata seems to be giving all these new people... lots of leeway. I'm still not sure what I think about him, except he's the Captain, so he's the Captain.

For better or worse.

The new Chief Engineer is a bit of a handful, too. Waya-kun... He knows his stuff, and he's good with machines. He and Shindou-kun seem quite friendly. Which is part of the problem. Those two are just... well, _exuberant_. Waya-kun also seems very close with the new Science Officer, but that's a good thing. Isumi-san is older than them and he's really good at keeping Waya-kun and Shindou-kun in check. He's also quite, erm, handsome. Not that that matters! And even if he's older than most of the new officers, well, he's still younger than I am.

Man, I suddenly feel old.

_Side note: No matter how **old** you suddenly feel, Harumi, you will **not** sleep with Ogata again! Damn, once is more than enough of that... Also, it may be time to look into getting a uniform set with pants. More and more female officers are wearing them. I never realized working with Touya-Meijin just what kind of view the Captain's chair had of the bridge... and up my skirt..._

The Chief Medical Officer Kurata's new assistant, Honda-kun, is a bit funny. The new Chief of Security went into sickbay because her arm got cut during a training exercise, and he wrapped poor Nase-chan's arm and chest up in bandages before Kurata chased him away.

Oh, and the best part so far of all of this is every night, after duty, Admiral Kuwabara holds court in Ten-Forward, regaling everyone who will listen with many, many tales of his grand adventures across the stars. I could listen to him forever. He's so funny and so vibrant! And, ok, it makes it even better because he annoys Captain Ogata so much. But, that's only a small bonus. Well, a medium-sized bonus.

I'm feeling a bit more optimistic after a few weeks of us all working together. 

✫

_Stardate 97847806.9  
Personal Log: Communications Officer Ichikawa Harumi_

Today... ok, today sucked.

I went to the back of the galley to get an extra slice of toast. Toast! I just wanted toast! I didn't want to run right into Isumi-san and Waya-kun... ugh, being _romantic_. Although, that's not _really_ romance. That's what comes after you get the stupid romance crap out of the way. I guess they are closer than I initially thought. Too bad... Isumi-san really is hot. But, I actually _ran right into them!_ Who gets physical in a damned galley!? They have _rooms_. _Fujiwara_ is a big ship. There was no need for that.

I couldn't look Isumi-san in the eye all day, which was awkward since our stations are right next to each other. Shindou-kun was late for his duty shift again, and I got testy with him while I paged him, and so he was mad at me. That wouldn't be so bad, but... there have been some rumors about... I don't even know how to say this, even though _I saw it with my own eyes_. So, _yes_ , it's _true_ , Shindou-kun _talks to the damned ship_. And, I know, a _lot_ of pilots talk to the ship. It's not like that. He wasn't at the conn when I heard him talking. And he wasn't talking. He was _arguing with the damned ship_. He was calling it Sai. And he was arguing. I really think the kid is unstable! I went to speak to Kurata-san about it, but it was way too embarrassing, and of course, Kurata-san just laughed and told me that "the kid is passionate! It's good!" It's not good to be found arguing with the ship in a hallway!

And then, in Ten-Forward, Touya-kun and Shindou-kun, who apparently was tired of arguing with bulkheads, were _discussing_ tactical maneuvers too loudly for Admiral Kuwabara to tell any stories. Of course, it didn't help that he was enjoying their _discussion_ so much that he suggested they have some sort of simulation race. And Captain Ogata got agitated, because he was trying to tell them to cool off and forget it, but Admiral Kuwabara undermined him and set up the simulation. And then, that crazy brat Shindou won! He beat Touya-kun!

Granted, it was a test of piloting skills, which is exactly what he's supposed to do and all, but Touya-kun got so mad...

I really hate to say this, but Captain Ogata was right. (Though, he seemed to enjoy the fact that Touya-kun lost... I think he's always been jealous, though.) A competition between bridge officers like that, it's just not good for morale.

I'm not looking forward to the shift tomorrow. And I still need to figure out how to work with Isumi-san without seeing him and Waya-kun plastered all over each other...

✫

_Stardate 97847817.1  
Personal Log: Communications Officer Ichikawa Harumi_

I thought things were getting better for a bit. Nase-chan and I have been eating meals together. She's definitely nice. A tough chick, but only when she needs to be. She gets along well with all these strange boys on the ship, so that bodes well for her. Touya-kun and that Shindou argue about everything, constantly, but I've learned to tune them out. Mostly. When they get really bad, Captain Ogata makes them take a 'time out' in the turbolift. It's working out, mostly.

I actually had a conversation with Isumi-san the other day, and while it was awkward, at least the deep humiliation and shame that I used to feel around him is... mostly gone. And Waya-kun seems nice enough. When that crazy Shindou isn't around.

I've seen Shindou talking to bulkheads three more times, and I even filled out a hugely long form that Honda-kun gave me to report possible mental issues of fellow officers. I think, though, that when he went to file it, he probably just erased it instead. And I think he was trying to look down my shirt, which is just stupid, because Starfleet uniforms are not helpful in that way, thank the stars. He tries hard, bless his heart.

Yup, seemed like things were finally settling down. We completed the Guzumi quadrant mapping perfectly, really functioning as a unified crew.

I really thought everything was starting to work out well...

AndthenIsleptwithCaptainOgataagainohstarswhywhywhy...

✫

_Stardate 97847822.5  
Personal Log: Communications Officer Ichikawa Harumi_

Well, I've submitted my request for a transfer. 

Last night, at the end of my duty shift, when I got into the turbolift, Touya-kun and that crazy brat Shindou were there. .... ....... ............ Making out. And groping.

I know I should be mature or something, but I just feel traumatized.

Of course, that's not that _only_ reason that I'm leaving. Even if the little nut _is_ a complete psycho who talks to bulkheads, he _did_ do a great job when we had that encounter with the Jisatsu pirates attacked. Without his intuitive maneuvers, we might have been in serious trouble. They did outgun us. All these damned new kids really are shaping up... Touya-kun is _still_ by far the most impressive one, but they're a good crew. I admit _very_ begrudgingly. And it's almost sort of amusing how, apparently, Isumi-san and Waya-kun think that no one knows about their relationship despite the fact that they've been spotted on nearly every deck of the ship in some out of the way corner by _someone_. 

Seeing _Touya-kun_ like that... I can't help but think of him when I first met him, me an eager and wet-behind-the-ears ensign, him a serious and sweet-natured child. I know he's _not_ a child anymore, but... and with that psycho Shindou...

It's just hard to take. And maybe... maybe Touya-Meijin was right, maybe we should hand the future over to the new generation. Not that... I'm an important part of it all, but still. Maybe it's time for something new for _me_ as well.

And speaking of needing _something new_... All I want to say about Captain Ogata is that I hope Admiral Kuwabara stays on the ship for a long, _long_ time. His ego needs the abuse.

And my ego... just needs a vacation.

✫


End file.
